


Mama Bear Tony Stark

by MysticMedusa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Peter Parker, Gen, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Shy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Loki and Tony are married raising their adoptive son Peter





	Mama Bear Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menma1821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menma1821/gifts).

> This was a prompt given to me by Menma1821

“Darling stop fussing, he’ll be late at this rate.”

Tony looked up at his husband from where he was making sure their son Peter was ready for school. Their son was looking at the floor not meeting either of his parents’ gaze.

“Right, sorry.” Tony said blushing as he looked away from his husband.

“You can be excited as we drive him to school. Don’t forget that you have meetings today and I’m due at the shop early today.”

Tony sighed.

“Fine, don’t let me make sure our baby is looking his best.” Tony said pouting.

Loki rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics. He knelt down by Peter’s side and smiled.

“Ready to go?”

Peter nodded as he often did for yes or no questions, otherwise he used sign language. Loki reached out and Peter accepted the hand as they went to the garage so Loki could drive them to the school. Their family may not be picture perfect in the eyes of the public but both parents loved their family. Tony Stark ex-playboy and former weapon’s designer was now in a committed marriage and working on technology to make the world better. Loki the disgrace of a the well-known Odinson family turned baker. Their adopted son Peter who was non-verbal autistic.

Though the public that seemed to follow Tony’s every move felt the former playboy and merchant of death couldn’t possible raise a child with special needs, his and Loki’s extended family had faith in them both. Loki’s brother Thor who had reconnected with his adoptive brother saw how Loki dotted on his son and loved his husband with all his heart. Their family had his support. Pepper and Rhodey who were more than Tony’s friends and more like family knew regardless of what the public believed that Tony loved his family and would do anything to protect them.

When they arrived at the school Loki walked Peter inside before returning to take Tony to work.

“Now you behave Anthony.” Loki said leaning over to kiss Tony’s cheek.

The genius blushed and swatted at Loki.

“Loki, I always behave. Don’t listen to Pepper, she’s lying.”

“That’s not what she said when you skipped out on a meeting.”

Tony turned away to hide how red his face was.

“It’s not my fault.”

“Sure it isn’t. Go love, I’ll bring you something special from work.”

Tony’s eyes lit up.

“Promise?”

Loki chuckled.

“Yes love, now go before Pepper sends the blood hounds after you.”

Tony left allowing Loki to go to work. He loved his shy husband dearly and loved to dot on him as much as he did their son. When he arrived at work he found his employee Clint already setting up for them to open.

“Hey boss, why are you smiling so much? It’s creepy.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Because I have an adorable husband who has the prettiest blush.”

Clint snorted.

“I still can’t believe that Tony Stark is actually a shy blushing mess. You never see that when the media is always talking about him.”

Loki ignored the comment as he moved to help Clint. It was a long day as usual but that was nothing new, the bakery had nothing but good reviews thanks to Loki’s baking skills and Clint’s upbeat personality. Occasionally they had extra help from Darcy and she was just as popular with customers as Clint.

“Boss, you’re going to be late to pick up your kid if you don’t leave now.” Clint warned as Loki was putting the finishing touches on a cake that was to be picked up the next day.

“I am no fool, I’m aware of the time.” That was the equivalent of Loki saying thank you.

“No problem boss.” Clint chirped happily.

Loki washed up and grabbed the special treat for Tony before heading out. When he arrived at Peter’s school he noticed his son rushing out to meet him. Peter didn’t normally act like this when being picked up.

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

Peter hunched in on himself as he stared directly at his hands. Peter didn’t answer him though as his hands were fiddling with the edge of his shirt as he was rocking back and forth in his seat. Loki knew his son was upset but had no idea why. Tony was better at comforting Peter and getting him to communicate with them when he was upset. Loki didn’t even need to say anything as they returned home. Tony took one look at their son and knew he was upset. Knowing he was pretty much useless at the moment Loki put the baked goods in the fridge and sat down to text Thor.

His older brother was a hit or miss on whether he even remembered to have his phone on him. Thankfully this seemed to be one of the times he remembered so Thor called him.

“Brother, what troubles you?”

Because Thor had learned Loki speak so he knew a text of ‘Hello oaf’ told Thor he was upset and could use his big brother.

“Peter was upset when I picked him up from school. How is it my husband can get him to calm down but I can’t? Am I truly a terrible father?”

“You are a wonderful father. I believe Peter just feels more comfortable opening up to Tony. Can you blame him for that? You’ve seen how Tony interacts with others. It is both funny and cute.”

Loki couldn’t argue with that. They had a rather large group of friends and to this day they still had videos of each of their meeting the genius. Loki had taken those videos in secret simply because his own first meeting with Tony had been unbelievably cute. His first time meeting Thor, he hadn’t known who the large muscly blonde was when he’d lifted Tony up in a massive bear hug Thor was known for. Loki had planned them meeting that way for a bit of fun. Tony had squeaked in surprise at the sudden hug and cried out to Loki.

“Loki! I’m being hugged to death, save meeeee!”

Loki had it on video from the start to end where Thor had put him down and patted Tony on the head commenting on how small he was. Tony of course had taken offense to that and pouted.

His first encounter with Clint had been with the loud greeting of ‘Caw caw motherfuckers!’ which had made Tony think there was some kind of bird around so he’d launched himself at Loki to save him. Last time there’d been a bird it had tried nesting in his hair. Clint had cooed at Tony and when the genius wasn’t around asked for the video to which he sent to his girlfriend Natasha.

Tony had been wide eyed meeting Natasha who was a beautiful and well known model from Russia. Clint had leaned in to whisper to Tony before the two could be properly introduced.

“Don’t let her beauty fool you, she’s secretly known as the black widow because she eats men like you for breakfast.”

Loki had a collection of Tony quickly fleeing every time he spotted Natasha until the redhead had lured the genius in with freshly baked blueberry muffins. Tony hadn’t thought about it long before he decided blueberry muffins were a fine price for being eaten alive. Now the two were close friends and Clint got a glare every time Tony saw him.

Meeting Steve and Bucky had been the funniest of all the meetings. Both knew that Tony was seeing someone as he and Loki hadn’t been married at the time and decided to have some fun hitting on him.

“How does a cutie like you end up in a place like this?” Bucky had said sliding up to Tony at their table in the bar Thor had insisted they go to.

“Handsome fella like you deserves to be spoiled.” Steve had joined his boyfriend as he slid up to Tony on his other side.

Loki had of course been recording and caught the entire incident as Tony had turned bright red, stuttered a bit before he’d poured his drink on Bucky to use as a distraction to escape. Thor boomed out a laugh and even the two ex-military had chuckled calling Tony adorable. Tony’s pout when Loki told him they were just joking had been legendary.

Bruce’s first encounter had been by the far the best. Tony had followed every piece of published work from the scientist and when they had first meet Tony had been a stuttering mess before he’d passed out fangirling over him. Bruce was concerned and when Tony had come to his mouth had worked faster than his brain as he said ‘marry me you beautiful genius brain’ that caused Bruce to laugh. Loki hadn’t been offended and sent the video to their friends.

Loki ended the call with Thor trying to take his brother’s advice not to be depressed that his husband had such a good relationship with their son. When he went to check on the two most important people in his life he found Peter sitting at the table doing homework while Tony was pacing.

“Love; did you want what I brought you?”

Tony nodded and quickly went to the kitchen for his treats. Once there and away from their son Loki asked what had happened.

“What happened is I’m going to that school tomorrow and ripping someone a new asshole.” He snarled before shoving a cupcake into his mouth.

It wasn’t often Tony went from shy genius to murderous and protective mode.

“What happened?” Loki asked worried but wouldn’t interfere while Tony did his thing, he’d learned long ago not to try to intervene when Tony got like this.

“Those useless teachers have been letting our son get bullied.” Tony snapped. “The other kids are picking on him because his autistic. If it wasn’t illegal to murder someone there’d be a lot of dead teachers right now.” He snarled all protective anger.

Loki was filled with an icy rage as well but he’d let Tony deal with the school tomorrow. The next day when they took Peter to school they parked so Loki could walk in with Peter and Tony could storm the castle. There was no other word for it as the normally shy genius that dressed in t-shirts and jeans was now storming into the school with his business attire and a determined glare that had teachers and students cowering away. Loki followed his husband to the principal’s office where he began chewing the man out.

“Listen here you completely useless waste of space, my son doesn’t deserve to be bullied every single day by students just because your teachers think its ok because he’s special needs. So help me if you don’t get your staff in line I will level this school in so many lawsuits not only will all the teachers be fired but I will personally make sure they never find work again. Now do I need to get my lawyers involved or are you going to do your damn job and fix this mess? If my son ever gets bullied again I will be here with an army of lawyers and make sure every news outlets knows you willingly allow special needs students to be bullied. Think I’m not serious try me, I’ll happily watch you and this school’s staff burn.”

The man just nodded and promised it would be dealt with.

“Not good enough; bring me the teachers who have been letting this happen. I want them to know I’ll personally bring lawsuits to each and every one of them as well as this school. Now.” He snapped the last part getting the man to jump into action.

Loki wanted to kiss his husband so badly but if he did so he would be met with the same anger now directed at the school staff. When the teachers were brought in Tony turned his attention on them making sure they knew the same thing the principal did. The teachers were stupid and tried to protest that Tony had no proof of any bullying or that the teachers had known about it and willfully ignored it.

“I’m the leading tech genius in the country; do you honestly think I didn’t take precautions to make sure my son was monitored in case of this exact situation? You know what, never mind. Clearly it’s useless to talk to brainless twits like you. Expect to hear from my lawyers, I will make sure your teaching career is ended.”

Tony stormed away taking not only Loki with him but their son. Loki had no doubt that by the end of the week lawsuits would be underway and Peter would be enrolled in another school. With no school for their son that day Loki brought Peter with him to the bakery. His son was happy to sit at a table getting baked goods. Clint having learned sign language when he lost most of his hearing would spend time with Peter when he could. Peter liked his ‘uncle Clint’ and would smile when Clint would talk with him. Loki had called Thor to see if he could watch over Peter and the blonde was happy to arrive with gifts for Peter to help lift his spirits. Thor didn’t know sign language but Peter would write to talk to him.

Loki thankful for Thor’s help gave him his favorite white chocolate cake. He and Peter both were entertained when Thor found the hidden trick inside the cake. When he bit into the part with raspberry filling Thor made a face at the one flavor he hated but smiled when he saw Peter’s smile.


End file.
